Elimination
Elimination is the eleventh episode of Kamen Rider Slayer. Synopsis Now having the power of the Savior Knuckle, Josh looks to get revenge on Slayer. Plot In 1999, Kamen Rider Savior defeats the Earwig Slash and dimorphs. Jem seems to know the person. She calls him Cesar. Walker asks her how she knows him. She says that he’s her ex-boyfriend from college. Jem asks Jim why they weren’t told Cesar was the new user of the Savior System and when did he join GASH. He says that Cesar has been a part of GASH for 5 years as a secret agent. Hunting criminals. He was training for the Savior system for over 3 years now and was the right person for the job. Jem confronts Cesar who is sitting outside and asks her if she missed him. She asks him if the reason they broke up was because of GASH. She says that he could’ve told her. He says that he didn’t need any distractions. Jem then asks if she was just a distraction, and she then says that she was better off without him. He then says that his love for her hasn’t gone away and that they can be together now. She says that it’s been five years, her love has expired. She walks away and he says to himself that he’ll get her soon enough. His eyes glow red. Jem walks past a violinist who is playing in front of her apartment. She puts a dollar in his violin case, but he picks up the dollar and says that she’s the ninth person today he has told that he doesn’t need their money, just their appreciation. He then looks up at Jem’s face and is mesmerized. She tells him to keep it, that’s her way of appreciating his beautiful music. He then tells her to take the dollar, she just gave him a reason to come back and play in front of the apartment. He puts the dollar in her hand, and he introduces himself as Blain Gaskin. Blain continues to play his violin the next day as he waits for Jem to come out of her apartment. She comes out and he gives her a rose. She thanks him for the rose and says that she wish that she could stay to hear his music. He tells her that he’ll be here after she leaves work. She walks away and Cesar pulls up on his motorcycle beside her. He offers her a ride and she refuses but eventually accepts his offers. Blain watches from a distance with jealousy. In 2018, Josh fights Blake, but Josh doesn’t know that Blake is Kamen Rider Slayer. Dawn is taken away by Walker before she can tell Josh to stop. Blake doesn’t fight back and Josh knocks Blake out the window. Josh looks out the window and the Slayer has disappeared. Josh walks out of the building and tells Walker that the Slayer got away. Dawn asks him what he transformed into and what’s his deal with the Slayer. He says that he turned into Savior Series 2 and that the Slayer killed his father the creator of the Savior System user. Dawn asks him when and how. Josh says 5 years ago, and that he witnessed someone who resembled the Slayer kill him. Blakes comes on his motorcycle, making Walker and Josh think that he just arrived. He asks Dawn if she’s ok and she says yeah. Blake and Dawn head back to their uncle’s store and Blake asks Dawn why Josh attacked him. She says that he thinks that the Slayer killed his father 5 years ago. Blake says that he wasn’t the slayer 5 years ago and Fredrick was long retired by that point. Mikal meets with a Rhino Slash, who refers to himself as a messenger of the Blood Clan. The slash tells Mikal that the Slash Queen Talia is returning soon. Mikal says that he is aware of that, but he has to prevent Blain from knowing, Blain doesn’t need to focus on her at the moment. He then tells the slash to take care of the Slayer for him. Cast to be added Forms Changes Slayer: Slayer Form, Wolf Form 'Savior: '''Shutter Mode, Burst Mode Notes * As part of INTV Action, this episode aired alongside ''Power Rangers Knights of Virtue episode 12, Shards from the Past. See Also * Symphony: Ixa, Fist On - Counterpart in Kamen Rider Kiva * Rolling Stone: Door of Dreams - Counterpart in Kamen Rider Kiva * First Live: Golden Speed - Counterpart in Kamen Rider Kiva